Fnaf scares
by meowelina
Summary: When an incident happens at a certain restaurant people go missing. Its up to Maka, Soul, and Spirit to figure it out. I do not own Soul eater.
1. Chapter 1 unfortunate events

**Mpov**

Soul and I had decided to go over to Black star's house for a sleepover. When we got there everyone else was talking about this new restaurant. So sense Sid senpai wasn't there we decided that we were going to this restaurant.

\- 30 minutes later-

We were all there eating free pizza and listening to the robots. It was really late but we didn't want to go home. Soon enough a man approached us. The man explained that his name was Asura and that he was the night guard. He said there was free cake in the parts and service room. Some of us wanted to go get some cake and some of us didn't. So those of us who didn't want any went home. I was one of the ones who went home. So, was Tsubaki, Soul,and Crona. Liz, Patty, Black star, and Kid stayed.

 **Patty pov**

We then headed to the parts and service room to get some cake but what waited in store for us who stayed was far from good. We started to open the door. As soon as the door was open we rushed inside and started to eat the pieces of cake that was set on the table. We all started eating our cake really sloppy except Kid who was discussed by how asymmetrically we were eating.

Then suddenly we heard Liz scream out in pain and drop to the ground. We turned to see the man from before holding a knife and laughing hysterically like a maniac. We scattered from the room trying to escape this horrible man. I saw the animatronic named Foxy grab a struggling Black star. Then turned to hear Kid screaming how asymmetrical Bonnie was as he tried to catch him. I suddenly turned to see the animotronic named Chica right behind me. Then everything went black.

* * *

 **Please review**


	2. Chapter 2 work

**Mpov**

"Happy 13th birthday, Maka!" everyone shouted. Its been 8 years since Patty, Liz, Black star, and Kid went missing. The night guard that night was arrested for kidnapping them but no one new where they were. They questioned him but he refused to talk. So they locked him up and he isn't going to be released for a very long time. Well this is supposed to be a happy day. So I'll just stop thinking about that. I heard someone knock on the door and ran to answer it. The man at the door apologized for intruding this early in the morning. Then he introduced himself " My name is Noah I'm the owner of Freddy faze bear's pizzeria and I would like you and two others to be the new night guards at the restaurant after I reopen it." As soon as he finished his sentence I slammed the door in his face and ran up the stairs to my room.

I screamed into my pillow as soon as I got to my room. I didn't need to hear this, its my birthday. The place my friends got kidnapped in and owner was asking me to work for him after that but maybe its a good idea. Because then I can stop what happened to my friends from happening to others. Also I won't be alone. I ran back down the stairs to see Noah talking to the others at my party. My dad, Spirit Albarn, apologized for my rudeness and gave him some tea. I ran over and also apologized but I told him I'd except his offer for the job. He then smiled and said he'd be glad to have me work for him but the thing was I still needed 2 others. So after he left I asked Spirit and Soul to accompany me.

-4 days later-

The restaurant opened and it was our first night. We had lots of pizza and drinks. We had decided that one of us would leave the room and look around. I was the one who got to choose who it was. I choose Soul who complained saying that it was uncool to send a cool guy to search in the dark but went anyway. Spirit and I followed Soul with the cameras but the weirdest thing happened the camera on the stage was malfunctioning so we couldn't see anything. Then suddenly we heard a scream that sounded like Soul's and footsteps heading this way.

* * *

 **Please review**


	3. Chapter 3 A reunion

Spov

I was walking into the dinning room and on the stage when I looked at the animotronics. They looked a lot like Kid, Liz, and Patty. The animotronic in pirates cove looked like Black star. What really happened that day I thought in my mind. Then I saw the animotronic in pirates cove move. It then tried to jump on me. I screamed and ran as fast as I could back to the office. It mumbled something but I didn't hear. It ran after me but I ran even faster. As soon as I got to the office I pushed the button which slammed down the door. Maka and Spirit tried to question me without laughing but failed."Stop laughing at me." I said. Then explained that I was inspecting the animotronics when the animotronic named Foxy was trying to tackle me. So I scream and ran, its only natural. The next thing I knew there was a noise coming from the other door. The one that wasn't shut. So I turned to stare in that direction.

I walked into the hall to see Chica. It was coming up the hall that scared me so much I needed to use the restroom. I ran back into the room screaming which made Maka and Spirit laugh but I didn't want that thing to get into the office. I dived under the desk without a second thought. I shouted at Maka to shut the door but she just laughed even harder than before. When it came into the view the laughter stopped. Then the screaming started. Soon enough Chica was in the room and had opened the other door. Where Foxy was waiting. Soon the all the robots were in our room but I didn't care I wanted out. Then I heard it someone said my name it sounded like Black star, my best friend. I turned to see Foxy staring at me. Then he grabbed my arm and then pulled me out of my hiding place.

I just stared in horror at Foxy. I still said nothing just stared. Then he said my name again it scared me at first but then I relaxed. Then out of pure habbit I tackled my friend. The reaction I got gave me a sure indication that it was Black star. Did that mean that the others were here to. Maka just stared not understanding what just happened. Then Black star shouted " Your god is here." Maka, Spirit, and I started to laugh and feel at ease. Then Chica started talking about giraffes. Which was a sure indication that she was Patty. Then Freddy ran in with a make over kit and grabbed Maka. Which meant that she was Liz. We then got to talking. They explained that that day they had all got knocked out and been turned into animotronics. At the end of their story Spirit was sobbing and we could not get him to stop.

It was only 2:00 am in the night so we had plenty of time to catch up. As soon as we were done with that Bonnie (Kid) hadn't shown up. Black star said suddenly " Kid is probably fixing something to make it look symmetric as usual."

* * *

 **Please review**


	4. Chapter 4 Asura returns

Asura pov.

I'm still in jail for my crime. The owner of the restaurant I had done my crime in was at the other side of the bars but I wasn't willing to talk. I new he'd ask me questions so I ignored him. Then a police man walked over saying that there was no use to ask me anything at all and walked away. To my surprise the man stayed. After a few hours he started to get on my nerves.

Right when I was on my last nerve he got up and left. After he had left I was so happy I wanted to scream. Then there was the sound of gun shoots then it went silent except the sound of foot steps. Then my friend , Justin Law that was a spy in the government, walked over holding the key to my sell. He always was there when I need him. We soon made our escape from jail.

Soon the sound of sirens filled the air far behind us. When we were far enough ahead we took a break but not long after the sound got closer again. Soon enough you could see the police cars heading our way. We were in a neighborhood I recognized when I had an idea. I told Justin about it and showed him the way to Freddy Fazebear's pizza. When we finally made it there we snuck in and hid. When the sound of sirens passed we came out of were we were hiding.

When I turned around I saw the boy with black hair and three white stripes in it. The kid I turned into the animotronic Bonnie but I had no idea what he was doing. He seemed to be straightening poster of sum kind. I just started for a long time not even moving just staring with a confused look on my face. Even Justin was staring with a confused look plastered to his face. The boy still had not noticed us. Then finally the boy turned around looking satisfied with his work. When he saw us he froze in place. We just stared then both me and Justin burst into laughter. Though the boy just started for a few more seconds. Then started to scream. In only a few seconds he was out the door. We could not stop laughing.

* * *

 **Please leave reviews**

 **Thank you cutewindy**


	5. Chapter 5 a great time

**Mpov**

We were all done talking at 4:00 when there was a very loud scream every one stopped what they were doing in terror. Then suddenly as if on cue Kid was there panting for breath. He then yelled "There are asymmetrical criminals in the restaurant!" Then he fainted. Everyone was shocked at his sudden appearance and what he said so we just stood there. Then Patty and Black star fell to the ground laughing hard. Tsubaki and Liz tried to stop there laughing and irresponsible behavior when the was louder more crazy laughter to be heard.

As soon as it stopped we all ran to check the cameras except Kid who still was laying on the ground. There was nothing that was mysterious when we checked the cameras and no criminals in site. When we turned around Kid was no longer there.

 **Asura** **pov**

Justin and I decided to get the boy before he spilled any info but he spilled that we were in the restaurant. So we grabbed him and dragged him away from his friends. So he wouldn't spill any more info on us. We tied him up and put him in the parts and services room. When we were sure the others had know idea where he was and hadn't followed us we relaxed. We sat there waiting for him to wake up. After an hour I decided that it be best if Justin left as not to blow his cover. As soon as he left I checked the time. It was 5:00 am I new soon it would be six am and they'd have converted back to mind less animotronic puppets.

So I reprogrammed the boy to come here every night. Though he would break free of the program as soon as he walked in to this room. Where I would be waiting for him.

~~An hour later~~

Mpov

It turned 6 am and our shift was over so we left knowing that tomorrow night we would be back. As soon as we got home we jumped on the bed and fell asleep.

~~six hours later~~

Soul and I woke up to my dad yelling our names. We got out of bed and headed down the stairs to the living room. Spirit stood there with the keys. We asked him why he had called us and then our stomach growled. Spirit smiled and said " Your hungry too. So how about we go out to eat. Your choice where." We got in the car and decided that we'd pick up Tsubaki and Crona and go to Freddy Fazebear's pizza for lunch.

When we got there all the kids were gathered around the stage. The animotronics would sing a song for the children and then the kids would clap. Lots were over in pirates cove hunting for treasure. There was a little boy in the corner alone. Then I saw an older boy walked over with his friends and grab the boy and hit him repeatedly. I also noticed Kid staring at the boy and then he looked to Liz and Patty who only nodded.

Kid then stepped off the stage and walked over to the boy. The other boys noticed this and moved away. The young boy looked frightened but then Kid knelt down and started to talk to the boy. Who soon had a huge smile on his face. When they were done talking Kid picked him up and brought him up on the stage where all the other kids stared in amazement. Kid then introduced the boy saying his name was Fire and that his sister's name is Thunder. They both are seven years old.

The group of the older kids walked up to me. They looked like they were the same age as me. The then introduced themselves. They're names are Kilik, Kim, Oxford, Harvar, and Jacqueline. They then told us that they were supposed to watch the two kids on stage. Then Soul, Tsubaki, and I got made saying that if they were supposed to be watching them then they should stop bullying them. We were so mad that we could kill them if they got us even more mad.

So we walked away and sat at a table. The owner than walked over welcoming us with a huge smile. We then ordered pepperoni and a cheese pizza and 5 medium sized drinks. As we ate I felt the happy atmosphere. The kids running around playing and having fun with the animotronics singing, smiling, and eating.


	6. Chapter 6 the confrontation

**Mpov**

When night finally came around again we went to work and back to our office. As soon as we were in side Black star was right at the door. Soon Liz and Patty were here as well. We all started talking and found out a lot about life in the restaurant. Then we all asked questions to each other and then Soul asked how they ended up like this no one answered for a while.

Then finally Black star answered " We went to get the cake like we'd planned and when we went in and ate some free cake we were playing around and doing what we usually did. When Liz scream we all turned to face her. She laid on the table and behind her the man stood holding a bloody knife, smiling, and laughing. We ran and tried to escape but it failed I got caught and we all got brought to the parts and services room. Then every thing went black. When I woke up the man had Kid. Liz and Patty were next to me and everything was black again."

That's all they knew but we didn't know what Kid knew. See all sat there in silence for five minutes. Then the question arose were was Kid. I asked Liz and she answered saying she had no idea and that Patty and Black star might know. So I asked both of them and they answered that Liz might know. We were all wondering where he might be.

 **Asura** **pov**

When night came around just as I programmed him to Kid walked in and I tied him up and waited. When the program wore off he was struggling to get free of the ropes. Then I taped his mouth shut. Which made him struggle even more. I felt like laughing he was exactly like me when I was young. I didn't want to hurt anyone but I wanted revenge. I turned to see the boy staring at me then I noticed I was crying. What was the point I didn't care anymore. So I walked over and untied him and pulled the tape off his mouth.

He seemed surprised at this. I told him he could go tell if he wanted but to my surprise he stayed. He then asked me why I did this to them. I was silently debating on if I should tell him or not. I decided to tell him. I told him " When I was your age I lived with my family but when my mom suede my dad for hurting her brother he paid money and my mom and me. Though he had lost he came after us and since he was a police man he covered it up.

" So what happened? he asked. I answered " He and his friends came and killed my mom and locked me up in an orphanage to cover up what they did. You and all your friends are there kids. That's why I did this to you all. Maka's mother, Tsubaki's dad, Black star's dad, Crona's mom, Patty and Liz's mom, and your dad. Your father is also my father." A silence settled between us. The silence lasted a while then Kid walked over to me and... hugged me?

Then he asked me if I was hungry. I wasn't sure what was happening. Before I answered his question my stomach growled and a huge smile grew on his face and he grabbed my hand. Then I spoke up and said " W-why are you doing this for me." He was silent then said " We're brothers. Why wouldn't I?" I was shocked that he believed me and was willing to help me after I did what I did. He noticed that I was shocked and smiled. Then I realized that it was late and the cameras were on. I told Kid who understood what I meant and said he'd get it for me and slipped out of the room and headed to the kitchen.

 **Mpov**

We finished talking and I went to check the cameras. When I saw Kid in the dining room. I told the others and they immediately ran to the dining room. Kid wasn't their when we got to the dining room. Then when we were about to leave the door to the kitchen opened. Kid stepped out and we all ambushed him. In seconds, questions were shot at him but he just gave a confused look. We stopped when we noticed Kid wasn't going to answer our questions.

We then noticed Kid had no idea what we were talking about. He stood there in silence for a while. Then just looked even more confused. So we stopped talking and stared. It was a long moment before some one finally talked. It was Liz. She asked where Kid had been and why had he pulled that prank on them. Kid soon answered saying that he just wanted to scare us and that all of us talking at the same time was super asymmetrical. Black star then said that he still hadn't answered the other question. We all stood there waiting for the answer but Kid never answered. He stood there like a statue. We all just stared for a long time. Then a loud bang coming our way and Kid immediately jumped in front of me.


	7. Chapter 7 lying

**Black starpov**

After a while he finally answered " I... was making thing symmetrical", he said ashamed that he had not known Maka, Spirit and Soul were in the building. At least that's what all the others thought but I the great and powerful Blackstar knew he was lying. This is because a god must know when his servants are lying to him. So I asked him why he was lying but as then all of them gave me a strange look. They all asked me why I thought that and I answered in a very confident voice saying I could tell by his actions and voice. When I had finally convinced them that he had lied to us Kid was gone. It was extremely suspicious but it was very close to the end of their shift so we decided to look for him tomorrow.

Kid pov

While Blackstar was busy I decided to leave to bring the pizza I had collected to Asura. When I had finally got to him he had fallen asleep and was laying peacefully on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8 younger me happier moments

**I must apologize to kikyo2180 for not updating sooner. I was on many trips with my family and had to leave my devices behind. So please forgive me. Sorry the chapter is short but I hope you like it.**

Asura pov.

I awoke to the sound of the laughter. It was from the children running around out in the dining room. Sunlight showed in through the window. Many of the parents laughed, joked, and spoke with one another. I kind of wished I was still young and my mother was right next to me.

 _Flashback_

 _I ran past tree after tree. The green scenery was covered with pinks, reds, blues, yellows, and oranges. "Asura, where are you!" My mother called somewhere in the distance. I was so close to my favorite spot so I didn't reply. When I reached it I sat on my favorite spot. The scenery was as if it was a picture painted by a famous artist. A waterfall of clear blueish purple water flowed into a large pond with beautiful roses surrounding it. All manners of fish swam in its waters. I could hear my mother's voice getting closer so I decided to reply. "I'm over here" I yelled. She ran over instinctively worrying all the way to where I was, but when she saw the scene she froze. "W-wow!" She whispered as if in a trance. She slowly made her way over, a smile was plastered onto her face._

 _"How'd you find this place?" She asked in the sweet tone she usually used._

 _"When I was lonely or sad I'd venture the woods for fun. On one such time I fell into the river that connects to the water fall and it brought me here."_

 _"Oh really, well mister clumsy, why didn't you tell me you could have gotten sick."_

 _End flash back_

What was my reply I couldn't remember. I thought of it for a while, but nothing came to mind and I soon fell back asleep.


	9. Chapter 9 HIM

**Maka pov.**

12 pm came around quickly, since we slept most of the day. Yet when we got there Noah was yelling at the top of his lungs. We threw open the door and stepped inside." YOU sons of bitchs REALLY think I would hide a convict that ruined MY business!?" he yelled at the two officers standing in front of him." Hey boss, um, what's going on here?" Spirit called as we walked over. Noah glared at the officers and explained that they were here looking for Asura the man who did this to my friends. I felt anger rising inside of me. They LET HIM ESCAPE. THEY LET THE MAN WHO RUINED MY LIFE AND FRIENDS LIVES **ESCAPE! Are they crazy!** That man is running free.

The anger boiled inside of me. Why? _Why? Why? **Why?**_ I hated this, but soon enough my anger dispensated and gave way to worry, fear, and doubt. Worry that he might come back and finish the job. Fear that he would come after us the ones who were normal, and doubt in my own police force/protectors. It made me feel like I was walking on hot sand in the middle of nowhere, chains and bolalls hooked to my feet. The soles of my feet burning and peeling off with each step and no one to help me for miles on end. Although I soon realized I wasn't alone my friends would be there with me and help me along. The feeling disappeared as Soul patted me on the back and we headed towards the office.

Mr. Noah left as did the police minutes ago and we had officially started work. I looked through the screens and saw Tsubaki and crona at the doors. I left to let them in. On instinct I was cautious, that is, till I got them. That man could be holding them hostage with a gun. When I was sure there was no danger I let them in and lead them into the restraunt. When we got back to the security room Liz, Patty, and Blackstar stood there. The atmosphere was dismal so I'm guessing they heard everything. We just stood there till Tsubaki said " Did we miss something. We then explained what happened to us.

 **Kid pov.**

I heard it all if any of them found him they'd kill him. No I thought tears streaming done my face, no, they must never find him. I quickly went inside as not to be seen. There I saw him Asura my older brother. He was fast asleep laying on the hard floor. I walked over and lay next to him running my fingers through his messy hair. I was glad I had someone to call family. I knew I once had my father, but he was hardly home and when he was he never talked to me. In short his family was less important then his work, at least that's what it felt like. Asura was different and treated me like family. I know I shouldn't trust him, but I can't help it. He may have done this to my friends and me, but he was overly nice and genuinely cared.

My eyes started to get heavy, and soon everything went black as I drifted into a deep sleep.

 **Asura pov.**

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the face of my younger brother. I was starting to get attached, and that wasn't good. I wanted to stay with him, to be with him for good, my dearest younger brother. Although I knew I'd have to leave. I couldn't stay forever. They'd eventually find me so I plan on leaving before that. A bit of shifting next to me snaps my attention back to Kid. His eyes are slightly open and staring back at me. A slight smile on his face. I give him one of my own. I hadn't realized it, but I had wrapped my arms around him protectively. It must have happened while I was deep in thought.

It was a nice feeling having company for once. Almost like cuddling up near an open fire in my own way.

 **Soul pov.**

It's so cool to see the others again, but it was so uncool of the police to let Asura escape. The whole room is so quiet that you can hear water dripping. I wrapped my arms around Make holding her close and loving her warmth. I can tell she's stressed by her tense muscles. Why is this happening to her she's a wonderful friend and works hard to be the best. So why? Why has the world been so cruel to her. I wish I could tell her how I feel.

"So how's life?" I say breaking the uncomfortable silence.

" Makkkkkkka Chooop!" She yells slamming her book into my head. The mood in the room brightened spontaneously. I smiled and made jokes for the rest of the night. Keeping everyone joyous and bright. Although as it Got closer to the end of the night. I saw movement on the screen.

At that moment I saw him. Asura.


	10. Chapter 10 secret

Kid pov

When I woke up the room was empty. _Where'd Asura go?_ I started to look around the room for him, but there was no sign off him anywhere. Did he leave? No, he is not that stupid. Especially since the night guards are up...right?!

Soul pov

"Maka!" I yelled catching everybody's attention.

"What is it Soul?" she said walking over to me, but as soon as she saw the man on the screen she stopped. Everyone else quickly follow suit. All except Black Star who ran out of the room. I myself was frozen not daring to follow.

Black Star pov.

Why in the hell, is he here! How dare he come back, he has no right. I the GREAT BLACK STAR will not stand for it. I mean, he ruined our lives. I loved it just the way it was and he ruined it! I don't get to see my family, go to school, and over all have a normal life. I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! As I turned the corner and came face with the 'culprit'.

"Why are you here?! Your the reason we don't have a normal life! The reason we're freaks! So, how dare you show up here again!?" I yelled loudly. By now the others came bounding after me. They all stood behind me, yelling just about the same things I was. I took a step forward raising my fist. Just before I hit him, Kid flew straight in front of me blocking my shot.

Kid pov

"What the hell ,Asura! Do you have a death wish!?" I turned around and yelled at him. By the look he gave me he was scared, but seriously! When the night guards are still here, watching the cameras! He really must be an idiot for not paying any attention to the schedules. The others were quite, almost suffocatingly so. Though, that lasted for only a minute before chaos broke lose. Some called me a traitor others asked why I did it, but I provided no answers. Soul held Maka protectivly trying to keep her safe from harm. His trying was quit successful.

"Kid...why?" Maka whispered hut by what I had done.

"He did it for a reason. He told me that." I stated my back turned to them.

"He destroyed our lives! How can you believe such a thing from him. And even if what he said is true, it still go as him no right!" Black star yelled at me.

"Blackstar, he's my brother." I whispered.

* * *

 ** _Done done done. Okay for those who read this story. I AM GOING TO TAKE A BREAK. I am SORRY This chapter is short. Thank you for staying with me. Will start updating in June._**


	11. Sorry the cursed authors note

I still have no clue how to continue this story. I promised you June and failed to keep said promise. I love this story though I don't know when I'll continue it. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

~Meowelina


End file.
